DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep11 The Magnificent Eight)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: Now on the run from an elite team of Hunters sent by the Time Masters, Rip lands the Waverider in 1871 on the outskirts of a town called Salvation, in the Dakota Territory. Rip brought the team to Salvation because it's located in a "time fragmentation", an area where time is in flux and uncertain. As a fan of Westerns, Ray wants to have a look around, and most of the team decides to join him. Before leaving the Waverider, Rip gives everyone era appropriate outfits and warns them to stay out of trouble. The team moseys into Salvation in classic slow motion style and quickly find the nearest saloon. Kendra runs into a local, who seems to recognize her, while Rory talks to Sara about her experiences at Vanishing Point. Sara and Rory then decide to have a drinking contest, because that's what to do in the West. Meanwhile, Stein wins a few hands of poker, until one of the other players gets nasty with a waitress. When Stein tries to step in, the man pulls his gun, but Snart (who was watching Stein with bemusement) shoots first. That leads to an all out bar brawl between the team and the locals...right until Jonah Hex fires his gun into the air and breaks things up. Hex susses out that Stein and his friends are time travelers and tells them to bring him to Rip Hunter, because he has "words that need to be saying. The team takes Jonah Hex to the Waverider to meet Rip. After Hex says that his jacket looks good on Rip, he reveals that the men at the bar were part of the Stillwater Gang, a savage group of criminals who have been terrorizing Salvation for months. Ray volunteers the team to stop the Stillwater Gang. Kendra decides to sneak off the ship to find the woman from the bar, convinced that she might know where Carter is during that time period. Sara tags along, and suggests that they find some local transportation to get there. That evening, Ray and Hex arrive at the local jail, just in time to see the sheriff abandon his post. Before leaving, the sheriff hands his badge to Ray and wishes him the best of luck. The next morning, Stein returns to the bar to get information on Jeb Stillwater, the leader of the Stillwater Gang. After paying off the barkeep for information, he runs into a woman crying in the bar. Her son has consumption and only has a day or two left to live. Stein comforts the boy, before he hears gunshots outside, signaling the arrival of the Stillwater Gang. Ray confronts the leader of the Stillwater Gang, and tells him to leave town. When Stillwater pulls a gun on Ray, Snart quickly shoots it out of his hand and Ray promises that he has more sharpshooters posted throughout town. Not wanting to press their luck, the Stillwater Gang leaves town as the townspeople cheer Ray on. Back on the Waverider, Jonah Hex warns the team that the Stillwater Gang will be back, and one day Salvation won't have Ray and his team to protect him and warns Rip that Salvation could become another "Calvert". After Rip and Hex leave, Stein asks Gideon for information on Calvert (it was a town in Oklahoma) and the unseen results leave him, Rory and Jackson stunned. As Sara basks in the great outdoors on their trip into the wilderness, Kendra mentions that she seems almost drawn to this place for some reason. When Stein tries to sneak out some medicine to help the sick boy in town, he gets into an argument with Rip over the ethics of interfering with time travel. Stein throws Calvert into Rip's face, and Rip reveals that he stayed at Calvert to protect it from a similar gang and after he eventually left the gang leveled the town and killed most of its residents. (Rip also mentions that he named his son after Jonah Hex.) Stein insists on taking the medicine to the boy, not wanting to have any regrets like Rip clearly has. After he leaves, Hex says he knows where the Stillwater Gang is holed up. Ray and Hex leave to take out the gang, but Rip stays behind in the Waverider. Sara and Kendra arrive at the woman's cabin, but they're met with a less than enthusiastic response from its occupant. As the woman threatens to shoot the pair, Kendra realizes that the woman...is her! Kendra sits down with her older self and relates how she met Carter in the 1830s. When seeing a drawing of her and Carter together, Kendra asks about a bracelet in the picture, which the older Kendra found and lost shortly after meeting Carter. The bracelet belonged to Kendra in her first life, which means that Kendra can use it to kill Savage. The older Kendra warns her younger self to stop trying to break the cycle, which includes trying to love a man who isn't Carter. Stein saves the boy, but warns his mother not to share the medicine with anyone. Meanwhile, Ray and his posse of Snart, Rory, Jackson and Hex arrive at the Stillwater's camp and capture their leader. As they make their getaway, one of the gang members grabs Jackson and the team is forced to leave him behind when they run out of bullets. Back on the Waverider, the team debates how to get Jackson back without letting Stillwater go. Hex suggests a "quick draw" duel in place of a prisoner exchange, where the survivor gets their hostage back. Rip loses his temper about the whole situation, which leads Hex confronting Rip about whether he knew Calvert would be destroyed. Rip admits that he did know, but that leaving the Wild West was one of the hardest things he had to do. He explains that if he had stayed in the Wild West, he could no longer be a Time Master...but now that he's no longer a Time Master, he should be the one to volunteer for the duel. Kendra and Sara get back to the ship, and Sara tells Kendra that she doesn't need to listen to her older self...especially when it comes to her love life. At high noon, Rip and Stillwater square off in the center of the town for their duel. Rip gets his gun out first and shoots Stillwater in the chest, causing the Stillwater Gang to leave...but as they leave, the Hunters stroll into Salvation with their guns drawn. The team square off with the Hunters as all of Salvation looks on, and manage to kill all three. However, before one of them dies, he tells Rory that the Time Masters have initiated "the Omega Protocol" and the Pilgrim is on their way to kill them. After cleaning up the dead future bounty hunters, Rip wishes Jonah a fond farewell. Snart asks how Rip will clean up half the town seeing them in the future, but Rip says that skepticism and disbelief is a far more effective tool in the future. However, their actions have at least one permanent effect on the time period, as Stein discovers the boy he saves is famed science fiction author HG Wells. Ray and Kendra take stock of their relationship (as they seem to do every episode), but Kendra assures him that her trip in the wilderness doesn't change how she feels about him. The episode ends with Rip filling in on what makes the Pilgrim such a dangerous threat: she doesn't assassinate her targets in the "present day", she hunts down their younger selves and kills them when they're still kids. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Jonah Hex Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Vandal Savage Category:Nighthawk Category:Cinnamon Category:H.G. Wells